Sudden Invitation
by unsaidesires
Summary: [KageHina] Hinata invited Kageyama to his house for a sleepover out of the blue, and he turned up earlier than expected, even though he showed some reluctance. At his house, he learned more about the Hinata siblings, and also more about himself and his feelings. (FLUFF)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n : I just had to write this to satisfy my KageHina needs! It's only a bit fluffy though, sorry. But nevertheless, please enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey, hey, Kageyama!" A little cheerful voice called out to a Kageyama who was sipping his drink quietly by the side of the vending machine. He nearly choked when he heard Hinata suddenly calling out to him.

"What is it?" He regained his composure.

"This Friday, do you wanna come over to my house for a sleepover?" Hinata positioned himself in front of the black haired man with his eyes sparkly and glittery.

"Haah?! Sleepover?" Kageyama crushed his packet of drink in his hand, scaring the spiker. "Why so sudden?"

"W-Well, exams are over already, and this Friday is a public holiday, right? So my mother told me to invite some friends over and celebrate a bit," Hinata said. "But after thinking, she told me to just get you to come. Besides, I asked the others, but the senpai are too busy and the other first years are celebrating on their own."

Kageyama fell silent for a while, glaring at the spiker unconsciously, scaring him all over again. "A sleepover?" He asked, gentler this time.

Hinata nodded furiously, his soft orange hair bobbing up and down.

"Wh-What do I need to bring?" Kageyama asked after a while, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, you don't needa bring anything. Just bring yourself!" The spiker beamed his hundred watts smile. The bell rang and Hinata hopped away, saying something like, "I have a test next period, see you later!"

After he left, Kageyama sighed and threw his crushed packet drink away, muttering under his breath, "Then you should have studied instead, idiot..."

* * *

Even though Hinata did not specify what Kageyama needed to bring for the sleepover, Kageyama still packed some extra clothing and a towel, including a toothbrush and toothpaste for his morning routine. They settled for a timing sometime after lunch, and Kageyama turned up earlier than expected.

"Oh, the bell rang, can you go and ge-" Before Hinata's mother could finish her sentence, Hinata was out of his room and at the door in seconds flat.

He immediately opened the door, without looking through the peephole, "Yo, Kageyama! You're here earlier than I expected. We just finished lunch!" He stepped aside. "Come in!"

"E-Excuse me for disturbing you..." Kageyama said rather awkwardly as he stepped in. Just as Hinata closed the door behind him, his sister came to greet him.

"H-Hello," she bowed shyly, as she never really met any of Hinata's friends before.

"G-Good afternoon," her shyness must have rubbed off Kageyama, too, as he greeted her with a slight bow. Both stared at each other in silence for a while, as if looking for something to say. Hinata stepped into the conversation and introduced both of them to each other, being the big brother he was.

"Natsu, this is Kageyama, our volleyball team's setter. Kageyama, this is my little sister, Natsu. Say hi to each other!" He grinned, and both of them smiled politely.

Kageyama could not take it any longer and blurted out hesitantly, "N-Natsu...-chan really looks like you." Gazing at her hair and eyes, he could not help but think they would be almost splitting images of each other, if both were to be of the same age. _They look way too similar, it kinda pisses me off, dammit. _

"Well, she _is _my sister," Hinata laughed. "Come on, Natsu, let's go to the kitchen for an after-lunch snack!" His little sister nodded and rushed off quickly without turning back.

"How old is she?" Kageyama asked.

"Six," Hinata kept his grin plastered on his face. "Cute, isn't she?" Being the proud brother he was, he grinned jubilantly.

Hinata led Kageyama to the kitchen where his mother was making the so-called "after-lunch" snack. Natsu was on tip-toes beside her trying to look at what their mother was doing. As they came in, the mother turned around with a smile.

"Ah, welcome, Kageyama-kun," she greeted.

"Please have me in your care!" Kageyama bowed deeply and quickly stood upright again. Hinata who was by his side chuckled to himself.

"What are you being so nervous for, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata teased.

"I'm not nervous!" Kageyama exclaimed, glaring at the spiker behind his mother's back before his voice softened. "I-It's just that... I never went to a friend's house before..."

Hinata's smile faded off a little, and pity appeared in his eyes before he finally said, "Well, considering you're the King of the Court..."

"Hinataaaa!" Kageyama yelled and Hinata burst out laughing. Seeing as his mother was present, he thought better and kept his hands to himself.

"Please, have a seat. The doughnuts are almost done," the adult smiled and gestured Natsu to sit down with the two boys.

"Doughnuts? Uwah, Mom's doughnuts are the best!" Hinata plopped down on a chair at the dining table.

_Doughnuts for an after-lunch snack? Isn't that kind of filling? _Kageyama thought, but said nothing.

Natsu sat opposite him and he could not help but keep staring at her, to the point of scaring her a bit, too. After a while of staring, Natsu teared up a little and Kageyama freaked out, "Ah, N-Natsu-chan! I-I didn't mean to- I mean, I just thought that... You really look like your brother and..."

The siblings' mother turned around with a large plate of doughnuts while she laughed at what Kageyama said.

"They really take after their father," she said gently, her voice angelic as she set down the plate. "Here, help yourselves."

"I gratefully partake!" All three of them said in unison before they dug in hungrily, even though they already ate lunch.

"How ith it?" Hinata asked Kageyama with his mouth full.

"I-It's really delicious!" Kageyama exclaimed, as he took another big bite. Hinata's mother chuckled and dug in too.

After a moment of just the sounds of them chewing and swallowing, Kageyama piped up, "Hinata-san, I apologize for asking, but why did you suddenly invite me over?"

"Well, you see, my son's been really happy and enthusiastic ever since he joined Karasuno's volleyball team. Every day during dinner, he would talk about you," she said, making sure Hinata heard it loud and clear, as a way of teasing him as he never wanted to let something like that known to Kageyama. "He would talk about how your tosses always reached him, and how you would always tease him, and most of all, how you're the best setter he could have ever asked for."

Before Hinata could even protest, he nearly choked on his half-eaten doughnut. He desperately swallowed whatever he was chewing and tried to clear the misunderstanding, "K-Kageyama! I-I-I didn't mean anything I said, please d-don't get the wrong idea!" Then he turned to his mother and pleaded, "Mom, I told you not to!" His cheeks turned red as he put his guard up and fended himself for whatever was to come.

However as he turned to face Kageyama, who had not said a single word since, he realized his cheeks were much, much redder than his. His eyes were still staring back at Hinata's mother in disbelief and embarrassment, but most of all, even Natsu could tell, he was really happy. No one had ever said something like that about him. No one.

He turned away, unwilling to say or do anything, and just tried to calm himself down and push back the tears that was starting to glisten in his eyes.

After a while, with Hinata in the background still trying to clear up the misunderstanding, Kageyama turned over and muttered, "Tha... You..."

"Eh? What did you say?" Hinata was too busy freaking out to properly hear what he mustered his courage to say.

"I-It's nothing," Kageyama went back to his doughnuts as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Hinata looked at him weird, but decided to just ignore it for now.

"Kage-onii-chan," Natsu called out. Kageyama immediately looked up to hear what she had to say. "How tall are you?"

"Uh, 180 centimeters tall," Kageyama replied, then added. "Do you know how tall that is?"

"No," Natsu shook her head.

Kageyama thought for a bit, then said, "You know those slightly longer rulers? Those twenty centimeters long ones?" Natsu nodded, eager to learn more. "Well, I'm that much taller than your brother." Kageyama pointed to the spiker next to him casually as he explained to the little girl.

Natsu pictured it inside her head then said, amazed and full of awe, "Uwaaah... Onii-chan's so short!" Kageyama smirked at Hinata who was shocked by what his little sister said. "Kage-onii-chan, do you mind carrying me later?"

Kageyama smiled then said, "Why not?" Knowing that will enrage the spiker, he laughed inside his head, triumphed.

Hinata protested, finally able to find the words, "Ehhh, Naaatsu! How could you say something like that to your brother?!" Then he turned to look at Kageyama. "I'll make you pay for this!"

Thus, they engaged in a little wrestle which Hinata's mother did not stop them from doing so, as she enjoyed seeing the two boys teasing each other, especially when Hinata never really had people he could call "teammates" in the past.

* * *

After their after-lunch snack, Hinata's mother left the children to their own devices while she did the dishes. The trio trotted to Hinata's room and settled down.

"Natsu, today Kageyama's gonna stay over, so you can have my bed, okay? Kageyama and I will share your futon," Hinata sat Natsu down and explained.

"Okay, onii-chan," Natsu nodded then turned to Kageyama who had just finished dealing with his backpack. "Kage-onii-chan, can you carry me? I want to ride on your neck!" She held out her arms.

"Eh? Ah, okay," Kageyama went over and lifted her up and into his arms.

"C-Careful, Kageyama!" Hinata squealed worriedly by the side. "Don't toss her!"

"Waah, I'm so high up!" Natsu cheered. "Higher, please!"

Kageyama then bent over a little and gently and swiftly planted her on his back where she clung onto his head as tightly as possible. She cheered even louder as Kageyama walked around the room playfully, careful not to drop her.

Hinata who was really worried a moment ago smiled upon seeing how happy his little sister was, yet disappointed he could not give her the same kind of happiness.

At some point in time, Kageyama unconsciously laughed along with Natsu, who was having a time of her life.

* * *

"Kageyama... Are you done yet?" Hinata whined. "Hurry..."

"Shut up! I'm almost done, just one more question!" Kageyama cracked his brains and tried to find the solution to it as he replied. Hinata was making sure Natsu was all tucked in for her afternoon nap while he waited for Kageyama to finish his math homework. Finally, he sighed and sat down crosslegged close beside him.

"No, this is wrong! You're doing it wrongly here. It's supposed to be like this..." Hinata grabbed a pencil and wrote by the side of the question, explaining. "You use the formula here, and here..."

Kageyama groaned as he realized Hinata, of all people, was actually smarter than him.

After they played some games with Natsu and made her all tired and drowsy, they started on their maths homework, whereas Natsu her afternoon nap on Hinata's bed. They made a deal to play volleyball after that, and raced each other to finish it. In the end, Kageyama lost.

"Okay, now I'm sure you can do it yourself," Hinata left his side and Kageyama felt like he lost a power source. Hinata picked up his volleyball and played with it while waiting.

Kageyama quickly finished the last question, as he did not want the other boy to wait any longer.

"Let's go, Hinata!" Kageyama kept his stationery as he got up, his eyes glowing. "I finally finished it!"

"Shhh! Natsu is sleeping," Hinata pushed a finger to his lips with a glare on his face.

Kageyama apologized, guilty that he forgot all about Natsu just because volleyball clouded his mind.

"I'll go and tell Mom we're going out, you can go ahead first," Hinata opened the door quietly with his volleyball in hand and went to the living room where his mother was watching television.

Kageyama went along and made sure Hinata's mother knew that he was going out too, before making his way to the door. Kageyama could not deny the fact that he was literally bubbling with excitement, knowing that he was going to play volleyball with Hinata. It felt like ages since he had played volleyball due to their examinations.

When Hinata appeared behind him, with his shoes on, Kageyama was already doing his warm ups.

"So where's that volleyball court you were talking about?" Kageyama asked. "The one with the college students."

"Oh, that one's right over there!" Hinata pointed to his right. "It's pretty near, so let's jog there as our warm up!" Hinata was trying to keep his adrenaline hidden as he kept the knee pads in his bag at lightning speed.

"Jog? Ha!" Kageyama got ready to take off. "Like I'll let you beat me to it!" He then sprinted off, yelling out some war cry, leaving Hinata behind to catch up.

"Wait, I never said I wanted to race ya!" Hinata sprinted after him.

When they reached the court, they were panting hard. Hinata plopped down on the floor. After a moment of silence as they rested, Hinata said, "Kageyama, thanks for taking care of my sister."

"Hm? Why so sudden?" Kageyama looked down at him. "It's just the right thing to do, and besides... I... No, it's nothing."

_"She really looks like you and I kinda ended up treating her like my own sister..." Was what I wanted to say but nothing came out! _

"Anyway," Kageyama changed the subject. "So these are the college students? They look strong."

"Of course they are!" Hinata exclaimed. "They usually have six people to play three on three. If we join in, we'll be able to play four on four. They're really strong, since I played against them before."

Before Hinata could continue, Kageyama held out a hand and said, "Let's go test our skills!"

Hinata was stumped for a split second then he broke into a wide grin. He grabbed onto Kageyama's hand and pulled himself up, "Yeah, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n : Finally done with chapter 2! Once again, this is purely for my own satisfaction ahahah! So... I guess it's completed? I'm not sure either, as I'm thinking of putting in another one. But anyway, please enjoy! The ending's a little off, I hope you can forgive me, sorry._**

* * *

"I'm taking the bath first!" Kageyama grabbed his clothes as fast as he could and rushed off, leaving Hinata to rummage through his drawers for his clothes.

When Hinata managed to find them and then rush off to the bathroom, he was a step too late as Kageyama slammed the door in his face.

"Dammit, Kageyama!" Defeated, he went back to his room where Natsu had already woken up.

"Ah, Natsu," Hinata sat on the bed beside her. "Feeling more energetic now?"

"Mhmm..." Natsu rubbed her eyes. "I need to bathe..."

"Kageyama's bathing now, so you'll need to wait for a while alright?"

"What about you, onii-chan?"

"I'll bathe after you," Hinata patted her head.

"Thank you, onii-chan," Natsu said before she fell onto Hinata's side where she slowly drifted back to sleep again. "Don't worry, I'll wake up soon..."

Hinata chuckled and said, "Guess you aren't that energetic yet!"

A few minutes later, Kageyama came in with a towel wrapped around his neck to find the Hinata siblings sound asleep leaning against each other.

Unknowingly, he smiled to himself at the delicate sight. He went over and squatted down in front of them. Shaking Natsu gently, he whispered, "Natsu-chan, it's time for your bath."

Natsu, along with Hinata, woke up.

"Kage-onii-chan," Natsu greeted.

"Go on to the bathroom, Natsu," Hinata said. "Don't forget your towel."

Natsu nodded and went off, grabbing her towel on the way.

After she left, silence engulfed the room. Neither boy said anything, and the atmosphere felt pretty empty.

Hinata broke the silence with an exhausted voice, "Come here and sit, Kageyama." He patted the space where Natsu sat. Kageyama did not say a thing, and just listened to him. He sat down, pulling his towel off and onto his lap.

Muttering a soft and almost unheard thanks, his head slowly fell and landed on Kageyama's shoulder with a gentle thud. Kageyama and Hinata were just at the right height and Hinata fell sound asleep immediately.

_He's really tired... Well, he_ did _go all out against the college students just now. _

Kageyama glanced down at Hinata, who was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. At the first glance, his heart skipped a beat and began to pound against his ribcage. He did not know why and he freaked out on the inside. All of a sudden, he forgot what he saw when he took that first glance, like his blood rushed to his head too fast.

He steadied his breathing, exhaled and inhaled, then slowly looked down once more.

He could have sworn he forgot to breathe.

He looked away gasping for air as quietly as he could, like a fish out of water.

This time, he saw everything.

Every single detail of Hinata. Not just his face, but also the way his hands were cupped together delicately like a maiden and the way his legs were folded towards each other just a little.

But the best of it all was his face.

Kageyama never noticed it, but when Hinata closes his eyes, he seemed slightly more feminine and quieter than usual. He had his cheek pressed against Kageyama's shoulder which made him more adorable.

Their breathing were no longer in sync, as Kageyama felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

_Since when did he become so cute, goddammit!_

Subconsciously, he looked back and slowly leaned towards his face. They were so close, and Kageyama could hear Hinata breathing already.

Then he stopped.

_What the hell am I doing?! There's no way I'll do that! What do you think you're doing, Tobio?! I'll just... It's like... It's like ambushing him! _

The doorknob suddenly twisted, and the door opened to reveal a Natsu with slightly straighter hair than usual.

"Hinata, Hinata..." Kageyama shook his shoulders a little, waking him up. "It's time for your bath."

"Huh? Ah..." Dazed, he got up from Kageyama's shoulder and scratched his head. "Thanks, Kageyama." Yawning, he got up and took his clothes and towel.

_Ah... He's kinda back to normal now. _

Natsu went up to him and said, "Onii-chan, it's time for your bath."

"Yes, Natsu. You can go to the dining table first, dinner is about to be ready." He glanced at Kageyama who was somewhat in a daze as well. "Bring Kageyama along, too."

"Yes!" Natsu ran over to Kageyama and pulled him up, making him snap out of his daze. "Let's go, Kage-onii-chan."

Leaving the two to themselves, Hinata headed to the bathroom.

After the water stopped running and dinner was about to be served, a shout echoed from the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Hinata?!" Kageyama shouted, on his feet and ready to run to help.

"I-It's nothing... Just that... I forgot to take my underwear!" Hinata shouted back.

Kageyama nearly wanted to throw a chair into the bathroom, "Of all things, your underwear!"

Hinata's mother chuckled to herself.

"Stay right there, I'll go get one from your room!" Kageyama pushed open his bedroom door and stopped in front of his drawers and cupboards.

Silence.

"Which one?!" He asked no one in particular. "There's so many!"

Hinata must have sensed something and yelled, "T-The top drawer!"

"The top drawer..." Kageyama pulled open the first one he saw and realized it was just towels and no undergarments.

A different voice echoed into his room, "The other top drawer!" Natsu stood at the doorway, pointing it out.

"Huh? Th-The other one?" Kageyama pulled open the one right next to it clumsily, his hands all over the place. Needless to say, it was the right one. "Man, even Natsu-chan knows!" He jogged to the bathroom with the spiker's underwear in hand and knocked on the door.

Hinata pulled open the bathroom door, only halfway, of course, and held out a hand, "Thanks, Kageyama!"

Unfortunately and probably fortunately, Hinata pulled open the door slightly too wide and Kageyama accidentally glanced down. Looking away instantly with a quick whip of his head, his cheeks turned red a little as he exclaimed, "You're showing a bit too much, idiot!"

"No one asked you to look, pervert!" Hinata closed the door laughing. Kageyama growled at the door.

Natsu went over and tugged on Kageyama's sleeve as he went back to the dining table, where dinner was already placed on the table, and asked curiously, "Kage-onii-chan, your cheeks are getting redder and redder."

"Eh?! R-Really?!" Kageyama slapped his cheeks, flustered, and grabbed onto Natsu's hand. "It's not like I'm blushing or anything, alright?! Come on, let's go eat dinner!"

* * *

"Kageyama-kun, do you have any siblings?" Hinata's mother asked as she ate.

"No, I don't," Kageyama replied, stuffing food down his throat along with Hinata as they were starving after having played against the college students.

"Have you ever wanted one, then?" Hinata piped up, his mouth full.

"Well... I'm not really sure, but I've always wanted a younger sibling," Kageyama said. "I-It's kinda nice to have someone rely on me..."

"Are you implying something?" Hinata's mother asked unhesitatingly with a smile.

"Eh?! Ah, no... I..." Kageyama grew flustered again before he realized what he had just said. "I-I didn't mean a-anything in particular!"

Hinata's mother chuckled and she decided to let Hinata do the talking instead.

"Hmm..." Hinata thought out loud while eyeing Kageyama suspiciously. "So that's why you took care of Natsu so well before!"

Kageyama wanted to push a bowl of rice right in his face right there and then.

_This idiot! Does he not know what I'm trying to imply?! It slipped out by accident, though... _

"No, idiot," Kageyama swallowed. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Hinata looked at him with his dark orange eyes like an innocent puppy.

Kageyama got taken aback a little. _Don't look at me with such eyes! _

"Then... Kage-onii-chan," Natsu piped in. "Does that mean you like onii-chan relying on you?"

Kageyama gritted his teeth as he unintentionally gripped his cutlery tighter. _Coming from a little girl like you just makes it worse! Dammit, Natsu-chan really takes after her brother in this aspect. _

_"_I-It's not li... I mean..." Kageyama stammered under the pressure of Hinata looking at him. "I... Y-Yes! I-I do like Hinata relying on me!" He exhaled heavily after he squeezed that out of his mouth, like he just had a long run. He did not dare make any eye contact with the spiker and just ate his rice and gulped down his miso soup.

His cheeks were aflame. _I actually said it! What am I, an idiot too?! _

Hinata said nothing at first, and Kageyama had an urge to peek and see what kind of expression he had on his face. Then Hinata said softly, "R-Really?"

Hinata's chopsticks were still hung in midair as he continued to stare at the setter. It almost seemed like he did not want to believe it, but the truth had already been spoken.

"Yes, goddammit!" Kageyama replied, as he tried to hide his obvious blush.

"Th-Thank you..." Hinata said, as he looked away with a light blush starting to paint his cheeks as well.

Kageyama exclaimed almost immediately, as his thoughts slipped out too fast, "No, you idiot! Thank _you_!" Then after realizing what he had just blurted out, he covered his mouth and tried to take it back, "N-No, I mean! That's not what I..." Flustered and mentally tired, he gave up.

This time, Natsu giggled, "Kage-onii-chan is acting so nervous!"

"Wha-?! No, I'm not!" Kageyama fought back. "I mean... Hinata's the spiker, and we always work together so... I kinda... Enjoy him re-re..." His voice trailed off into the distance.

"Re...?" Hinata's mother probed further on purpose, teasing him as well.

"Re-Relying on me!" Kageyama replied and poured miso soup into his mouth to stop himself from saying any other unnecessary things.

"Thank... You!" Hinata squeezed his eyes shut as he forcefully said that.

This time, Kageyama simply said, with a much gentler voice than before, "Shut up, idiot."

* * *

"Move over a bit, dumbass!" Kageyama complained as he pushed Hinata to the other side of the futon.

"I'm already off the futon!" Hinata retaliated. "_You_ move, pervert!"

"Wha- I'm not a pervert!" Kageyama threw his pillow at Hinata.

"Pfmph!" Hinata inevitably took it straight to the face. Frustrated, he took his own pillow and smacked Kageyama.

"Pfuah!"

"Ahahaha! That oughta teach you a lesson!" Hinata stood over Kageyama with a wide grin on his face.

"Hi... Nataaa..." Kageyama growled and pounced on the other boy, baring his jaws and clawing at him.

"Uwaaaah, let go!" Hinata struggled.

Out of the blue, another pillow came flying, straight at them.

"Keep quiet! I want to sleep!" Natsu got up and yelled at them both before she got down and retrieved her pillow. Pulling the covers over her with a loud hmph, she said, "It's already way past my bedtime, you know!"

"EHHH?!" The two boys were up on their feet at lightning speed and apologized profusely. "We're very sorry!"

"It's alright, just don't make so much noise," Natsu assured them.

"Yes!"

This time the boys tiptoed to their futon without saying a word and laid down. However, they were still on bad terms and began to push each other off the futon, demanding for more space under their breaths, so they would not wake Natsu up.

"Dammit, Kageyama! You're too big!" Hinata whispered harshly.

"You're the one who's small! Anyway, the smaller one shouldn't get so much space!" Kageyama whispered back. "Move, dammit!"

They continued on for a few more minutes, neither side giving in. Finally, the fight ended with both of them lying down back to back, exhausted.

Then, like struck by lightning, they both suddenly sat upright again and pulled the covers over themselves.

"Hmph!" Both returned to face the opposite sides.

Silence engulfed the room for a minute or two before Kageyama asked, "Hinata... Who's gonna switch off the lights?"

After another round of silence followed, Hinata cursed, "... Shit."

Soon the ruffling of the futon was heard and then came the whispers from the two boys, "Jan, ken, pon!"

"Tsk!" Hinata stood up painstakingly and switched off the lights. He then waddled over to Kageyama's side, probed around for his back and then lie down close to it, since the futon wasn't very wide. Especially for two teenagers.

Finally, there was pin drop silence and neither said a word.

However, Kageyama started to push Hinata with his back and they began to wrestle all over again.

They wrestled for a good five minutes and it soon simmered down, fortunately.

"G-Goodnight, Hinata," Kageyama mumbled loud enough for the said man to hear after they managed to catch their breath and were satisfied to finally sleep.

"G'night," Hinata replied as he snuggled closer for Kageyama's warmth.

* * *

Halfway through the night, Kageyama woke up to the ruffling and movement of the futon, including the blanket which was starting to slip out of his grip.

He peered over his shoulder and he nearly freaked out. Hinata had rolled over to his other side and his face was so close. _Too_ close, in fact. He quickly turned back and tried to go back to sleep. Before he could forcefully drift back to sleep, he heard the smaller boy whisper, "Kageyama, are you awake?"

Kageyama felt his hair stand up on its ends and hesitated to reply. Hinata did not say anything else, but he knew he would feel bad if he did not at least acknowledge it.

"Y-Yeah..." Kageyama whispered back.

Then, out of the blue, he felt Hinata snuggle even closer and he swore he could almost feel his knees touch his butt. He jerked a little at the sudden contact and asked, "Wh-What's wrong?"

Hinata gently grabbed Kageyama's shirt and Kageyama felt his heart stop for a moment as he froze. Behind him came a somewhat muffled voice, "Let's... Let's become the best in Japan..."

"Wh-What? Come again?" Kageyama heard it, every single word, but he did not expect him to say something like that in the middle of the night. I mean, who would even do that?

"I want Karasuno to become the best in Japan," Hinata said and Kageyama could feel his grip getting tighter by the moment. "I... I want to win every match w-with you and be-become the best in Japan... Together!"

Hinata was mustering up all the courage he had just to say that and at the same time clutching at Kageyama's shirt with all his might as he hesitantly blurted out everything on his mind. On the other side of the futon, Kageyama gripped at his chest as he buried his head deeper into the pillow.

_What's this feeling? It kinda hurts, but it feels great... Dammit, Hinata! You're always full of surprises!_

Blood rushed to his cheeks and, oh how much he wanted to kick the blanket away. It was getting hotter and hotter. Kageyama started to flip over to his other side, and Hinata let go. Kageyama looked at Hinata, his eyes showing no emotion, but his eyebrows still in their permanent frown. He could see Hinata's eyes clearly, like two dark orange pearls glowing in the dark, staring right back at him... And they looked as if they were _trembling. _

He could not see it, but he could _feel _Hinata blushing. The futon felt like it was getting hotter by the moment, too.

Kageyama did not know what came over him as he suddenly grabbed onto Hinata's hand and said, with conviction, "Yeah, let's. We'll become the best in Japan, and then after that, we'll... We'll aim for the world! To-to-together!" He stammered whatever was left of what he wanted to say as his hand began to tremble and his cheeks started to burn up.

"Th-The world?!" Hinata said in disbelief, completely oblivious to the fact that Kageyama was actually clutching his hand so tightly, but maybe he didn't mind at all. "The world?" He repeated.

Kageyama, unfortunately and fortunately, could not seem to let go of Hinata's hand. He felt that if he were to let go, or if he did not even hold his hand in the first place, he would have let him down. It was probably because of the how Hinata had grabbed onto his shirt, and how he had felt his hand shake a little while he was at it.

Kageyama nodded firmly, as he looked straight into the spiker's eyes and then said, "Yeah. The world... Together, alright?"

Hinata nodded violently, his hair becoming even messier than before.

Kageyama kept quiet for a while and silence fell upon the room once more. He did not say anything for a while, as he could feel exactly how Hinata felt, from the very start. He knew how Hinata felt when he suddenly told him, in the middle of the night, that he wants to become the best in Japan.

It wasn't just small talk or anything. It was more than that, it was excitement, a desire, hope, a wish, fear, all mixed together and Kageyama felt all of it.

He felt all of it from the silence and warmth that they shared in that short moment of the night, which can possibly last forever.

And Kageyama did not want to let him down. That would be the last thing he would do.

"Hinata, we'll... Definitely become the strongest," Kageyama continued, paused, then added quietly. "Without the sun, there will be no shadow. Without the shadow, there will no sun. So don't worry, we'll win every single match that comes our way. I promise."

Kageyama felt like he was being possessed, as he knew words like those would never come out of him. But the way Hinata looked at him kind of scared him a little.

"Y-Yes... I promise, too," Hinata replied as he lowered his head and Kageyama could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile in the dark. "Thank you, Kageyama..." Hinata then buried his head closer into Kageyama's chest, as the darker haired boy's words echoed in his head over and over, and he drifted back to sleep in the welcoming warmth of the setter.

Kageyama slowly let go of Hinata's hand and he breathed gently into his hair. He never realized it, not even when he was squeezing his skull or ruffling his hair in anger, but Hinata's hair was soft as heck.

With Hinata's hair caressing his chin and neck, he closed his eyes as he mumbled into his hair, "Thank you, too..."

* * *

"Mom, Mom!" Natsu came tumbling into the living room with teary eyes in the morning, after her mother made breakfast.

"Natsu? What's wrong, dear?" Her mother went over with a concerned voice as she wiped away the little girl's tears.

"I don't... I don't know how to wake onii-chan and Kage-onii-chan up..." She replied, rubbing her eyes. "And it's already time for breakfast..."

Her mother chuckled a little and stood up, taking her hand at the same time, "Then shall we go and take a look at them? Let's go try and wake them up together, okay?"

"Mm..." Natsu nodded, biting her lips.

As they cautiously creaked opened the door to the children's room, the black-haired mother beamed at the sight in the room.

Closing the door behind her, she said to Natsu, "Natsu, let's let them be for now, alright? I think they had a long day yesterday."

Natsu hesitated, then nodded, as she followed her mother's lead back to the living room.

* * *

Behind that door was the two boys sleeping soundly on the futon together, with their arms gently wrapped around each other, as they dreamt of winning that final match... Together.


End file.
